


(G)I-DLE Omegaverse Worldbuilding shorts (Hiatus for now)

by King Dead (Raine_King_Dead)



Series: Omegaverse World building [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Culture Differences, Drama, F/F, I honestly don't know what to tag this, I'm like the worst in figuring out what genre my works are, Omega Verse, Romance, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding, attempted comedy, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_King_Dead/pseuds/King%20Dead
Summary: A collection of vaguely connected shorts that I write to world build ABOverse around (G)I-DLE.Would try to make it as chronological as possible.SFW only, might have references to NSFW stuff though.Other Cube Entertainment Artists will get mentioned or have cameos





	1. Beginning in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in AO3 and the first fanfiction I have wrote in a while. Soooo please bear with me ; w;)
> 
> Some few things to note!
> 
> 1\. This is an Omegaverse world building fic but I won't explain what the basics of Alpha, Beta and Omega are. Please feel free to research about them yourselves ; w;)9
> 
> 2\. There will be times I would reference irl Cube Entertainment events (group interaction, fan interaction, dating scandals etc.) but in general
> 
> This is a work of fiction and not a commentary or an allusion to anything. The cultural differences are not meant to allude to irl culture, it's for the sake of fictional world building and to give depth and reason for the character's actions ; w;)9
> 
> 3\. This is sfw though there might be chapters where they talk about heats and well... relieving them of course but nothing past that. If you want me to make an nsfw chapter of it, please leave it down at the comments, I'll make a separate series to compile all the nsfw chapters. ; w;)9
> 
> 4\. I really like the idea of scents ever since I saw it in like 4 fanfictions. Please bear with me ; w;)9
> 
> 5\. I'm good with criticism. ; w;)9
> 
> That's all for the disclaimers, might make more in the future???
> 
> World building covered in this chapter are:  
> 1\. Korea's ABO dynamics and culture  
> 2\. China's ABO dynamics and culture  
> 3\. Cube Ent's ABO dynamics and culture  
> 4\. Rank presentation  
> 5\. Suppressants (scent to be specific)  
> 6\. Soyeon and Yuqi's mindset on ABO
> 
> Thank you to @breadksoo for listening to me whenever I indulge on ABOverse even though we can't look at some idols the same way because of this AU. You're the best ; w;)9
> 
> Drink Water Game of the chapter:
> 
> Take a sip every time there's a 3 or a multiple of it.

The world is divided up into three.

 

Psychology teaches that there are three components to the mind, the Id, the Ego and the Superego.

 

Religion preaches that there are three tiers in this universe, the body, the mind and the spirit.

 

Even the mortal body needs three fundamental things to survive, air, water and food.

 

So it wasn’t out of anyone’s mind that humanity would have three biological ranks to classify themselves as, Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

 

Of course, if there is segregation, a hierarchy is bound to happen within those categories. That’s how it always, _always_ , happened with history and society. Alphas dominate Betas and Omegas, Betas look down on Alphas and Omegas for being driven by their instincts, and Omegas are pushed down to the earth, forced to submission and seen as the lowest of the ranks.

 

That was the rigid, sickening hierarchy before humanity finally thought enough was enough and raised all the revolution flags and social uprising for the rights of each individual rank.

 

It still exists, somewhat, usually from the older generation and in some countries, but intelligence and human compassion has increased so much from then that people wouldn’t mind other people’s rank as long as they’re nice to get along with.

 

At least that’s how Jeon Soyeon thinks about it.

 

People around her, mostly her middle aged bosses, frequently questioned the small woman, _“Why don’t you just force them into submission? You’re an Alpha.”_ and she would always, always answer them with sincerity.

 

_“I still need to treat them with respect, no matter their rank.”_

 

She never understood why Alphas should dominate, she never understood why Alphas should be tyrannical and savage like what they are implying. They were still humans and she should treat them as human beings.

 

That’s why when the head of Cube Entertainment gave her the list of her bandmates, she wasn’t surprised that she was given such a mixed arrangement of ranks.

 

Three Alphas including her. Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon and Yeh Shuhua

 

One Beta. Minnie Nicha Yontararak, or Yoon Minhee if it was too hard for her to pronounce.

 

And two Omegas, Seo Soojin and Song Yuqi.

 

Usually companies that don’t belong to the Big 3 prefer to play it safe and make idol groups of only the same rank. Sure, most of Cube Entertainment’s idol groups also have mixed ranks, but it was mostly “mixed” with Alphas and Betas, mostly Alphas, and no Omegas..

 

(G)I-DLE was going to be the first idol group in Cube Entertainment with half-A and half-BO in their roster and it’s going to be lead by her, Jeon Soyeon.

 

Soyeon couldn’t help but hide a thinly veiled smile in excitement as her calloused fingers run through their profiles. She has met and befriended  them before as trainees, mostly Soojin and Minnie but she’s sure she can also become close with the other three in no time.

 

Then something struck her.

 

One member in particular.

 

She has met with Song Yuqi before, shared some classes, eaten lunch together, it’s safe to say they’re acquaintances and close to becoming full fledged friends but as far as Soyeon knows-

 

Yuqi said she was a Beta.

 

Soyeon raised the inconsistency to her boss, perhaps it was a typo or some kind of error within the system, but her boss only shook his head at her question.

 

“It isn’t a mistake. Song Yuqi has some… circumstances why she presents herself as a Beta in public but still remain an Omega in our official records. I put her in your team because I was sure you could handle this kind of situation given your world view about the ranks.”

 

The CEO finishes explaining but only sprouted more questions within the petite rapper.

 

“World view? About the ranks?”

 

“I meant on how you view Alphas, Betas and Omegas equally as a human, Jeon Soyeon. It’s a beautiful mindset but only few adopt and live it like you.”

 

Soyeon looks down back to Yuqi’s profile and hummed in understanding. An Omega presenting as a Beta, it isn’t unheard of but it was generally looked down by others since it’s basically lying about yourself to other people and no one likes being lied to. Besides, the world was safe enough that Omegas could  become popular in the entertainment and idol business without repercussions. Twice for example has four Omegas and their leader, Jihyo, is an Omega and they’re one of the most, if not the most, famous girl group in the world.

 

Her eyes continues to scan the profile page trying to look for any clues or for any other inconsistencies, then her sight settles on a small tiny detail on Yuqi’s general information.

 

 _Nationality: Chinese_.

 

Soyeon has heard before that the Chinese culture was antiquated in both a good way and a bad way, more traditional than the Koreans at least. The world praises it for preserving tradition and heritage however that also meant that whatever-ism was still rampant in the place. If that was Yuqi’s reason for her Beta presentation then it’s no wonder she would rather do that than say she’s an Omega.

 

Soyeon hopes she could give enough empathy to the girl in case the time comes.

 

When no more questions were raised by Soyeon, the meeting called its adjournment and Soyeon with some other members of the room bowed to each other in respect and went their own way. She walked across the halls of Cube Entertainment, steps slow while she thought about her bandmates.

 

What song should they sing?

 

Will they be a secondary family to each other?

 

A small innocent grin takes over Soyeon’s lips, the warmth of excitement and anticipation heats up her cheeks as she hastened and bounced off giddily off to today’s dance class.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days has passed.

 

The six girls were called by the CEO once again and announced that they are officially a group now and will be doing covers as promotion before debuting. Their responses was nothing short of a happy ruckus within a room.

 

That day, they all went out to get jajangmyeon and tteokbokki for lunch. That day they were all chatting excitedly to the point that a few teachers had to shout at them to quiet down. That day they all became closer to one another as friends and started promising to support each other as family.

 

That day, they thought that nothing could go wrong as long as they are together.

 

* * *

 

 

Fast forward to three days later and Song Yuqi is in a predicament.

 

The excitement from the past days made her completely forget that her daily scent suppressants has ran out and now her body was leaking out its natural, flowery musk.

 

Plum blossoms, the elegant symbol of her home country, the blooming herald to the end of winter and beginning of spring, the beauty that enchanted hundreds of poets and writers from all over Asia is the signal of dread for the Chinese girl who has presented herself as a Beta in public at China and for her whole stay in Korea.

 

China is _not_ welcoming to Omegas. The country was traditional to a large point that Omegas are still a mere 3% in its workforce, Omegas are discouraged or even outright banned to become a public figure both in politics and in entertainment, and families will disown Omega children and forever praise Alphas and Betas for they can inherit businesses and such.

 

Thankfully, Yuqi’s family was part of the growing population that were open to the idea that Omegas exist even though their protection to the girl was a bit too over at times. They were supportive to her, cherished her dearly and defended her when the whole world was turning against Yuqi. That’s why it couldn’t be helped that they almost had a heart attack when Yuqi, their sheltered and dearly protected Yuqi, said that she would be going to Korea as a trainee and become an idol.

 

It took Yuqi months of persuasion, cold shoulder and anxiety just to convince her parents to agree and let her go to Korea and even now the only condition they have for her is that she would publicly announce herself as a Beta and only people she and they could trust could know about her true rank.

 

A bitter pill to swallow but Yuqi agreed and she is going to debut as an idol soon under the group name of (G)I-DLE.

 

But now, her hard work might go to waste just because she forgot to buy some damned medicine from the pharmacy merely three floors down from the dormitory. Yuqi cursed herself for her own stupidity, not caring if she was scratching her own neck to red marks in some kind of futile attempt to stop her own scent from coming out.

 

Her phone was dead because she forgot to charge it last night, her roommate Minnie went ahead and had breakfast with a senior of theirs named Sorn, and there is no one within the immediate area that she could call for help in this kind of situation.

 

“Is this it?”

 

She whispered to herself, retreating back to her bed and bundling up the fluffy blankets around her hoping that the cloths would dampen a bit of her overly strong scent. Being in suppressants for so long also meant that the backlash on her if she suddenly stopped it would also be greater.

 

If only she weren’t alone, people would think she’s in heat.

 

“Hello? Yuqi-ah, are you in there? It’s Soyeon!”

 

_Goddammit._

 

Yuqi froze solid, unmoving and petrified in fear as she heard three fast knocks on the door. Cold sweat began to form at her neck, dampening the blanket that was around that area and the chinese girl unconsciously released a stronger smelling scent laced with her nervousness and defensiveness.

 

She and Minnie lived in a Beta’s room, Beta rooms don’t have any scent blockers installed or any soundproof walls surrounding it, so for Yuqi’s scent to leak out at the bottom of the door and be caught by Soyeon right outside of it was in perfect possibility to happen.

 

Except before that happens, Soyeon already opened the door innocently, welcoming herself in it because it was left unlocked by Minnie and immediately recoiled at the strong flowery scent that filled the whole room.

 

Soyeon made a mental note to never open the door first to someone’s room next time.

 

“Y-Yuqi-ah…? This smell…”

 

Soyeon whispered under her breath, flowers of spring filled her mind, rows of plum trees with their flowers blooming with power and their petals falling in a beautiful cascade under the blue sky appeared before her. She unconsciously let out her own fresh mint scent in response to the Omega’s alluring call, her inner Alpha gradually awakened to the musk of a potential mate.

 

“Unnie…”

 

The small deep voiced whimper of the Omega snapped the Alpha out from fully falling into the scent’s temptation. She remembers what the CEO told her, about Yuqi hiding her own rank from public and how she’s expected to handle it as a leader in case an issue about it arises.

 

What Soyeon wasn’t expecting was that the situation would come literally a week after she was told about it.

 

The rapper looked up, her eyes trying to find a silent answer within the Omega on what she should do. Soyeon saw the fear, the anxiety and the nervousness settle in within the small chinese girl’s body and how the momentarily alluring scent of plum blossoms now feels like a harsh, burning spring wind on her skin telling her to leave. It was clear Yuqi didn’t want her there, the half-awakened Alpha inside her was growling to teach her a lesson and claim the girl just for herself but she knows it’s not the time for that nor a thing she would do to someone she promised to be a friend to.

 

The rapper closed her eyes, suppressing her own mint scent as much as possible and opened her eyes once again with a goal in mind.

 

It was clear to Soyeon what she should do.

 

“Just wait right there, Yuqi-ah! Don’t open the door for anyone else unless they’re sent by me!”

 

She said with words as fast as she left the room to clear her mind, call for help or both. Soyeon clacked the door locked before slamming the door shut, soon her footsteps were nothing but distant pattering at the floor and the Omega slumped against the sheets in relief.

 

What the hell just happened? Was Yuqi’s first thought, she brought up a hand and combed her hair backwards, pushing her body further in the comfortable sheets and closed her eyes.

 

What was Soyeon planning to do? She hopes that the rapper wasn’t thinking of telling the in-house doctor or anyone that isn’t an administrator in Cube. The doctor still doesn’t know about her being an Omega and she definitely doesn’t want any file and rank knowing about her true rank.

 

The nervousness from earlier intensified with the thoughts and Yuqi bit her nails along with her growing scent. She prayed in the darkness in her eyes that Soyeon wouldn’t tell it to someone unnecessary, that the small rapper wouldn’t blab her mouth unnecessarily, but she knows that is almost impossible, after all Yuqi doesn’t know that Soyeon knows about her true rank.

 

Small sobs started to hitch at Yuqi’s heavy breaths, her hard work, her determination, all her efforts were soon to be shattered.

 

_This was it._

 

“Hello? Yuqi-ah? It’s Soojin, Soyeon told me about it and sent me here. I have some medicine for your “cold” so can you let me in please?”

 

Yuqi looked up from the blanket at the familiar voice of the cherry scented lady. She was cautious at first but then she heard the word “medicine” and her mind was immediately washed with relief as she worked into action.

 

The chinese girl didn’t mind that her cheeks we’re a bit stained from tears or that her eyes were slightly swollen at this point. She jumped down from the top bunk of the bed where she was, easily closed the gap from their bed to the door and opened it sheepishly and cautiously.

 

“Soojin-unnie?”

 

“Hello! Sorry I only brought the medicine, Soyeon randomly pulled me off the hallway and told me to bring some of my suppressants to you so I couldn’t get anything else.”

 

Soojin said with an apology as she entered the room as fast as possible to prevent any more of Yuqi’s scent leaking out. As soon as she gets in, Soojin locks the door back, removes the thick, warm jacket enveloping her bare shoulders and placed them in front of the door’s tiny ventilation gap, stuffing it in so that the air couldn’t get out of the room.

 

“That should stop your scent from spreading. The hallway didn’t smell anything weird but I spread around my own scent to cover it up just in case someone walks by.”

 

Soojin explains as Yuqi breathes a sigh of relief and falls into the taller girl’s arms, alerting the older Omega with worry and concern.

 

“Yuqi-ah? What’s wrong?!”

 

“Nothing, I’m fine unnie. I’m just… relieved.”

 

“Oh. That’s good then.”

 

Soojin wraps her arms around Yuqi, gently and comforting as a mother would to their child and Yuqi can’t help but melt into those comforting touch. Soojin’s scent wasn’t as strong as hers but it was definitely helping the younger Omega gradually calm down and forget all those things she thought of a while ago.

 

If Yuqi’s scent was the herald of spring, Soojin’s scent was the sweet fruit of winter. The image of an orchard, lined with luscious, red cherries filled Yuqi’s mind, their sweet and sour scent were all around the younger girl’s body telling her that she was safe and sound within the snowy landscape and soft, rustling leaves.

 

It took a nudge from Soojin for Yuqi to remember that they were still standing at the doorway. Yuqi flushed with embarrassment, her cheeks having the same color as those cherries in her mind and the younger girl immediately holds her hand to guide her in the room.

 

The Betas’ room wasn’t much, it’s a small to medium sized room with a kitchen near the bedroom, two study tables for the room’s inhabitants near their beds, a common bathroom by the entrance and a small bookshelf by the large window, the shelves mostly packed with learning korean textbooks and music sheets. Soojin remarked that her room was much smaller and cozier but that was because Omegas has nesting tendencies and would much prefer small spaces to be comfier.

 

And soundproof walls and scent blockers take so much of the walls width too.

 

Soojin laid her bag at the nearby free table and sat at, what she can only presume is Minnie’s chair from all the notes in Thai and the cd cases with Troye Sivan on the table lined with it. She waits for Yuqi to climb up to her tower, the top bunk bed, and watches the younger girl wrap herself up with the blanket like a burrito and peek at her like a curious little caterpillar

 

Soojin did not say out loud that she looked like a burrito or a caterpillar though.

 

“So, I take it that you’re not in heat?”

 

Yuqi tilts her head in question and shakes her head in response. Soojin exhaustively sighs at that and immediately the younger Omega tensed up, her scent became defensive again, and alerted the older Omega with the sudden change.

 

“Ah no, it’s nothing bad. It’s just, Soyeon told me you were in heat so I have the wrong kind of medicine in my bag.”

 

“What, I never told her I was in heat though?”

 

“Eh, Soyeon hasn’t had many experiences with Omegas in heat, can’t blame her for mistaking your overpowering scent for it. You know, Cube Ent being filled with Alphas and Betas and all. You can count the Omegas here with one hand, me included.”

 

Yuqi’s mouth formed an _“oh”_ at the information, steadily watching as Soojin reached up to her bag and pulled out a keypad cellphone which Yuqi assumes she bought it illegally during their trainee times. Soojin pushes the buttons with familiar ease and once the device started to ring, she put it near her ear.

 

_“Hello? Soojin-unnie? What’s wrong, did something happen to Yuqi-ah?”_

 

“No, nothing happened to her. Anyways, what you told me was wrong, she isn’t in heat.”

 

Yuqi could only hear a faint choppy voice but she was sure she heard Soyeon screaming _“WHAT!?”_ at the other end of the line.

 

“She isn't. Her scent is just strong because it’s a side effect if an Omega takes scent suppressant medicine and they don’t take it regularly or stopped it all of a sudden. You haven’t smelled an Omega in heat before, have you?”

 

Soojin accused, her eyes and eyebrows still deadpan at the phone while Soyeon at the other end paused for a while.

 

_“O-Of course I have! W-W-What do you mean--”_

 

“Look, it’s obvious Soyeonnie, don’t try to fight it. So can you go buy scent suppressants at the pharmacy for Yuqi after you’re done doing the take out? If you’re going to buy them at the ground floor just say it’s for me and they won’t question it. I’ll pay you back later, okay bye!”

 

_“Wait, Seo Sooji--!”_

 

Soojin cuts off the line and threw the device back to her bag with haphazard care. A silent moment filled the room, the silence felt like a fragile mirror in the air that could be shattered any second or any minute.

 

Yuqi didn’t know what to say with the two’s recent banter and Soojin didn’t really show she was interested talking about that earlier conversation. Instead, the cherry-scented girl only slumped at the free table with a groan, catching the younger Omega’s attention and she looked back to Yuqi.

 

“So… Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“? What about?”

 

“You know, why you have to hide your rank to us. I’m not accusing or anything, I’m just honestly curious why, of course you don’t have to say it if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

 

Soojin saw how the little burrito flinched at the question but also noticed how her scent didn’t change back to the defensive and shielding scent she had a while ago. Maybe it was because they were both Omegas that Yuqi felt safe with her or the fact that she calmed the girl down with her own cherry scent that she’s comfortable with Soojin now.

 

No matter what, Yuqi’s the one to talk and she’s the one who has the power over that decision.

 

“I… I promised. To my family… In China, that I’ll publicly present myself as a Beta and to not let the public know that I’m an Omega while I’m here in Korea. It was the only way they could agree for me to go here.”

 

She started slow, but continued and her voice was filled with all sorts of emotions. She remembers all the persuasion she had to do, all the discrimination she saw and faced back in China against people of her own rank, the thoughts that plagued her a while ago when Soojin wasn’t present in the room.

 

Yuqi balled up her fists, knuckles almost turning white as she tried to hold back to sobs that were starting to prick at the edge of her eyes. Soojin didn’t say anything, only showing an empathic look to the young Omega and released her comforting cherry scent that sent an indirect message of _“I’m here, don’t worry.”_

 

“They agreed that the only ones who could know was the administrators and trusted confidants. Confidants that wouldn’t sell me out once they get a chance or a reward for it.”

 

Silence settled between them again until Soojin heard the quiet sobs from the burrito and Yuqi brings her head down to the bed, covering her face from sight with her hair sprawled all over her body.

 

“I see, thank you for telling me that and I’m sorry you had to go through that Yuqi-ah.”

 

Soojin whispered, hoping that the empathy could reach the girl and felt relieved when her plum blossom scent lightened into a relaxed spring. Only the analog clock’s ticking filled the air, along with the occasional chirps of the birds outside. Soojin lets Yuqi quietly cry out into the bed, waiting for her to finish and waiting for her to be ready again to face her back.

 

“You aren’t angry or disappointed at me?”

 

Yuqi quietly asks from the sheets, in which Soojin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why would I be?”

 

“I mean, I hid my rank, I lied to all of you, doesn’t that set you off?”

 

Yuqi asked, to which Soojin only shrugged. Sure, Yuqi’s face is still buried at the sheets and couldn’t see the shrug but the shift of her clothes and the change of her posture at the chair gave the chinese girl some idea on what was going on.

 

“You had your reasons and everyone has a tiny secret  in their life, it's just human nature. Besides…”

 

Soojin trailed off, her chair clacked with a noise that sounded like she got up from her position and Yuqi lifted her tear stained face to find out what’s happening, only to feel a pat to her head from Soojin who was as tall as her bed and facing her at eye level.

 

“We’re friends aren’t we? What kind of a friend am I if I would be disappointed at you for keeping a secret?”

 

Soojin ends with a gentle, motherly smile to Yuqi in which the latter reacted by bursting into tears again. Finally, finally someone in this foreign country understands. Finally she doesn’t have to carry the burden alone anymore.

 

_Finally she has someone she fully trusts._

 

The Omegas continued to share their sweet moment, Soojin patting the little burrito’s head while Yuqi ugly sobbed in front of the older Omega. They stayed like that for a while, basking in the comforting scent of spring flowers mixed with winter fruits until the door heard three, loud, familiar knocks and a shout from the other side calling Soojin by her full name.

 

Soojin could only roll her eyes at who might that be.

 

The cherry-scented girl removed her hand from Yuqi’s thick hair and started making her way to the door. She first removed the jacket covering the ventilation gap, not willing to get her precious clothing receiving any further damage and dust from being used as a wet rag.

 

She dusted the thick clothing once, twice, folded and tucked the jacket in her arms as prepared herself. The familiar mint smell was overflowing from the other side of the door and she already knew what that meant from the numerous months she and Soyeon has been friends.

 

She opens the door.

 

 

And was greeted by a very, _very,_ exhausted Soyeon, panting in gasps, drenched in sweat and holding a paper bag of the tteokbokki restaurant they went the other day.

 

“You look like hell.”

 

“And who’s fault do you think that is?”

 

“In case you lost a few brain cells on the way here, you’re the one who volunteered to get Yuqi-ah her breakfast.”

 

The short Alpha didn’t say anything, only releasing a low aggressive growl at the depths of her throat while also releasing a stronger musk of mint that made Soojin scrunch up and cover her nose.

 

“Is Yuqi-ah alright at least?”

 

Soyeon asked, noticing the way Soojin was getting hurt by her scent and gradually toned it down to the usual, refreshing mint. She was still annoyed by how the Omega talked to her but the rapper deemed it wasn’t serious enough for her to damage Soojin’s olfactory nerves.

 

She handed over the take out food to Soojin who was now removing her hand from her nose and moved away from the Omega as soon as the cherry-scented girl accepted the paper bag in her arms.

 

“Yeah she is, it’s just her normal scent. She was just nervous because an Alpha like you barged in her room like that.”

 

“But Minnie-unnie said--”

 

“ _This_ is also Yuqi-ah’s room, you know. Manners, Soyeonnie.”

 

Soyeon and the Alpha in her only grumbled knowing they’re defeated in the argument.

 

“Did you buy the suppressants?”

 

“Yeah, they’re in the bag. Can I come in? I need to take a rest.”

 

Soojin raised an eyebrow to Soyeon, looking at the shorter girl as if she just grew another head.

 

“Letting you, an Alpha who has barely the energy to control her aggression, into a room alone with two unmated Omegas? And the other can’t even consciously control her scent right now. Are you out of your mind?”

 

If it was possible for a human being to look like a dejected puppy, Soyeon perfectly captured it with how she let out a hurt whine and how her scent retreated into a sad, and pitiful state. It took all of Soojin to not give in to her Omega instincts and allow the Alpha into the room.

 

She already knows Soyeon doesn’t have much experience with Omegas and Yuqi’s overwhelming scent might trigger something primal within the short girl. Disaster will most likely happen if the two were in the same room at this time and being an Omega, she also knows she wouldn’t be able to protect Yuqi if that ever happens.

 

“J-Just… I’ll give you the money for the suppressants later! Okay, bye!”

 

With that, Soojin goes back in the room with the food and locks the door hurriedly, leaving Soyeon still drenched in sweat and chest heaving with physical exhaustion. The rapper removed her beanie hat and combed her hair backwards, relishing the cool air inside the building hitting her damp, pale forehead.

 

What should she do?

 

While she is annoyed with Soojin, she couldn’t help but forgive the older Omega since she she is thankful that the cherry-scented girl is taking care of Yuqi all this time. Maybe it was her instinct as a protective Alpha to her pack or it was because she was (G)I-DLE’s leader, she doesn’t know.

 

At least she’s alright.

 

Soyeon thought as she leaned to the wall beside the room’s door and slid down to the floor. She raised her head, trying to get more oxygen in her lungs and calmed her breathing. Think of beats, think of rhythm, she chanted in her mind. She was a rapper after all, beats and rhythms are always a priority in her mind even as she heard the room’s door reopen again.

 

“Soyeonnie. Here, Yuqi-ah wanted to at least lend you this.”

 

The Alpha turned to the door at the call of her name and came face to face with a pink bathroom towel being given to her by Soojin. The pink towel undoubtedly came from Yuqi and Minnie’s room judging by how Soyeon could smell the scent of plum blossom that was deeply permeated in the cloth and definitely more prominent compared to the slight tinge of Soojin’s cherry in it.

 

Maybe it’s a spare that they had? Soyeon thought as she wordlessly took the cloth from Soojin’s hand and started wiping her sweaty face with it, unintentionally sniffing the cloth even further.

 

_Oh God, Yuqi smells so good._

 

_Soyeon did not dare say that within Soojin’s earshot._

 

“She said to just return it to her or Minnie-unnie after washing and thanks for the food. Alright, I’ll go back now, bye!”

 

And the door clack close once again, leaving Soyeon with the soft fluffy, cloth in her fingertips The rapper peeked at the door’s lock bar, ensuring it was locked by Soojin and also glanced at both opening of the corridor in case someone else could see her.

 

When she confirmed the coast was clear, she threw the cloth over her neck, covering her minty scent glands and proceeded to snuggle and sniff the towel like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Scenic rows of plum trees once again came to her mind, light pink flowers blooming under the stretching cloudless blue sky as their petals slowly covered the green spring grass underneath her feet. If Soyeon concentrates really hard, she could actually see the silhouette of a familiar chinese girl at a distance, her soft, thick hair and sun dress swaying with the warm, spring wind, plum blossoms dancing around her bare shoulders as she reached out and caught one flower in her palm.

 

Bubbling with happiness, she balled her body up, toes curling inside her sneakers and her cheeks flushed with red as her eyes disappeared beneath her eyelids with a smile. It was the first time she smelled an Omega’s scent like this and definitely the first time it has felt this alluring to her.

 

Her sunbaes Seunghee and Hyojong were also openly Omegas but even when she met and smelled their scent, it didn’t proc this kind of response with her. Heck, even Soojin herself, one of her closest friends, slept with her during nap times and went through high and low with her platonically never had a scent that attracted her this much.

 

Soojin said that Yuqi wasn’t in heat so that can’t be why she feels so comforted, so relaxed with the smell of plum blossoms in her nostrils.

 

Soyeon wonders if there’s something wrong with her brain at this point. Maybe Soojin was right that she lost a few brain cells running back to the building.

 

The rapper only sighed in defeat and pushed her body back up to the wall, still relishing at the cloth around her neck.

 

She’ll just have to think about it another time.

 

* * *

 

 

“What did she say?”

 

Soojin looked up to the chinese Omega, now neatly folding her blanket back to the bed, with her question.

 

“Nothing, then again I didn’t really give her a chance to say thank you or anything.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The older Omega sighs as she sits back to the chair and carefully took out the food Soyeon bought for Yuqi from the paper bag. Porridge with pieces of hard boiled egg, some chicken strips, a small pack of yogurt and a mat of scent suppressants, Soojin was relieved that Soyeon at least knew how to buy food for people she thinks are sick or in heat.

 

Easy to digest food are great in both cases.

 

“After you’re done with that, come down here. I’m not letting you eat on your bed and get yourself in trouble with Minnie-unnie complaining about food stains.”

 

Yuqi whined at the rule but quickly stopped when Soojin glared at her for resisting. With a grumble, she went down from her tower, walked to the table with cutely angry steps and picked up the prepared spoon beside the porridge bowl.

 

Soojin watched the chinese girl take her first bite of the basically rice drowning in its own water and starch. She never liked porridge but had to admit it’s benefits when she herself is in heat or sick. It’s easy to make, easy to swallow and Yuqi looks happy and recharged with every spoonful she takes in.

 

Soojin had to resist the urge to drool at how Yuqi makes the food that she dislike look like its made from heaven.

 

“Yuqi-ah.”

 

The older Omega started, catching Yuqi’s attention as she took another spoonful of the porridge.

 

“Will you tell it to them? To (G)I-DLE I mean.”

 

Soojin saw how the younger Omega’s hands paused mid-air at the question and the brief flash of dread across her face. The cherry girl grimaced, _was it too early?_ She asked herself and tried to say something to change the topic or forget the question.

 

“N-Nevermind, it might be too--”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“Ear-- what? You’ll say it?”

 

Yuqi nods, now with determination in her eyes opposite to that flash of dread Soojin saw in the girl a while ago.

 

“I figured at least you girls should know and besides…”

She pauses and lays the spoon on top of the porridge, letting the surface tension of the food keep the silverware afloat.

 

“You’ve been so helpful to me today unnie not just in hiding my scent but also with some problems I’m carrying and Soyeon-unnie exhausted herself to buy me these much food because she thought I was sick and didn’t ask me to pay for it. She also didn’t tell anyone about this except you unnie.”

 

Yuqi’s cheeks blushes as she continues, her tears were all dried up from a while ago but she didn’t mind. She was fine enough to express her happiness and gratitude with a smile.

 

“I… I just thought, maybe I could also trust the rest of the girls to do the same. To accept me like this and understand my situation.”

 

After Yuqi finishes her speech, Soojin couldn’t help but pat the younger girl’s head and give her a soft hug afterwards. Omega instincts be damned, if someone pours their heart out like this, how could Soojin resist giving them a hug for comfort and encouragement.

 

“I’m sure the girls would be thankful that you’ll open up to them. Don’t worry, I’ll be there to support you, we’ll all be there to support you.”

 

Yuqi didn’t say anything as her lips tug upwards into a smile, further melting in within Soojin’s warm hug. The scent of plum blossoms may have caused her pain and suffering for all these years, the so called herald of spring brought nothing but despair for the girl.

 

But today, for the first time in her life, the blooming of flowers brought hope and a new beginning within the youthful life of Song Yuqi.

 

She closes her eyes and returns the hug.

 

Maybe spring wasn’t so bad after all.

 

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

 

 

_Extra Stage ft. Soojin and Soyeon_

 

_“You let Yuqi-ah go with the food but not me with the suppressants? Double standards...”_

 

_“It’s payback for teasing me earlier. Also, seeing her cute smiling face when she thanked me was worth every won.”_

 

_“...Soyeon.”_

 

_“Hm?”_

 

_“I didn’t know you were into her that way.”_

 

_“What? In what way?”_

 

_“Uhh… You called her “cute and worth it”?”_

 

_“??? So? She is cute and worth it, then?”_

 

_“...You don’t realize what you’re implying with your words??”_

 

_“I don’t get it. Is there something I should know about her?”_

 

_“...You dense idiot. I’m out, good luck to Yuqi, I’m going to hang out with Seungyeon-unnie and Yujin-unnie, bye!”_

 

_“????????????????????????”_

 


	2. Building Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latata shooting is over.
> 
> There's fried chicken for dinner.
> 
> Yuqi confronts the group on a matter.
> 
> Miyeon gets excited about another.
> 
> Minnie as a Beta gets to suffer.
> 
> I suck at summaries and poems-er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took forever.
> 
> Hello hello! I am back! I was in a rut in both drawing and writing so that was a terrible experience LOL but I managed to pull through! Inspiration came back by the end! And my friend is in his holidays so he helped out a lot in this chapter, like A LOT!
> 
> Okay ; w;)9 Some few things to note!
> 
> 1\. It's a Yuqi, Miyeon and Minnie centric chapter! Rejoice!
> 
> 2\. If you spot any inconsistencies within the world building, please feel free to point out! I am trying to better my worldbuilding through this fic after all! ò wó)9
> 
> 3\. If you want me to expand on something, maybe as a special chapter or as a side story in general, feel free to suggest in the comments! ; w;)9
> 
> 4\. Kudos and comments makes me happy u wu)
> 
> That's not much of a disclaimer LOL anyways...
> 
> World Building covered in this chapter:  
> 1\. (G)I-DLE inner workings in regards to being A/B/O  
> 2\. Scents scents scents scents scents  
> 3\. Differences between A/B/O  
> 4\. Some subtle differences and interactions between individuals of the same rank  
> 5\. M&M relationship
> 
> Thank you to @konodyoda for proofreading/beta-reading and indulging me in my omegaverse talks! Saranghae sunbae-nim! <3 He's an EXO-L with D.O as his bias btw, if you guys are also EXO-Ls please give him so love!
> 
> Drink Water Game of the chapter:
> 
> Take a sip every time Miyeon's name is in the story.

When Yuqi said she was going to tell it to the other girls, she didn’t specify that she would say it immediately.

 

Every time Yuqi thought about telling it to them, her skin prickled uncomfortably and crawled with fear. Anxiety bubbled up within her veins threatening to explode, blocking out the voice within her with a lump lodged deep in her chest.

 

Whenever this happens she ends up spending the group conversation in silence trying to calm herself down and when asked, she dismisses the concern with a simple  _ “I’m okay”  _ and a reflexive fake smile on her face.

 

The Omega was thankful that most of the members accept this and ignore the topic at hand. With the exception of Soojin, but she seems not to pry further. There were moments of her eyebrows almost furrowing in concern but she, instead, chooses to leave Yuqi to her own bearings. 

 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months with this repeating over and over. By this time, (G)I-DLE has done numerous pre-debut promotions and spent almost all of their days recording and shooting their debut song. 

 

It was tiring, exhausting even but being with each other in the group made it all feel worth it and recharged them every end of whatever scene they were on. For Yuqi, this helped keep things off her mind as she could concentrate on her work rather than be plagued with her issue of presenting.

 

The days went by smoothly as the girls gave it their all shooting Latata. They had no major problems with their debut album. In fact,  they finished even earlier than expected. Stressful, yes, but what their hard work created was a beautiful masterpiece to the ears of the members and the staff. The producers, directors, managers and even the CEO praised the girls for doing an outstanding job even though it was their debut album and told them to rest for the remaining days before their actual stage performance.

 

Which of course the girls spent with a night of fried chicken and soft drinks in the living room of their new humble abode provided by the company.

 

“To celebrate the end of our MV shooting and the start of our debut! Cheers!”

 

“Cheers!”

 

Soyeon led the toast, hyping up the group within the small common space of their dormitory replied with a series of applause and energetic cheers from the maknae duo of the group. 

 

Soon they all settled comfortably with each other; Yuqi and Shuhua chatting with each other (in mandarin), Minnie and Miyeon eating like there’s no tomorrow and Soyeon and Soojin laughing the night away as they recalled their experiences and shared what they learnt throughout the time they had spent together.

 

“Everyone.”

 

Suddenly, the youngest, Yeh Shuhua, spoke up in her usual awkward albeit cute Korean accent and caught the attention of her older group members. 

 

“I just wanted you guys to know erm…”

 

She pauses, glancing up at Yuqi who she was conversing with a couple of minutes ago before continuing with what she was supposed to say.

 

“I wanted to thank you all… For supporting and encouraging me before when I was feeling tired and down. If it weren’t for you unnies, I… Shuhua, might have quitted at trainee days and returned to Taiwan with regret.”

 

Shuhua curls up on the sofa as she finished, the young Alpha’s cheeks dusted with pink from the gratitude/confession and hid her face while squealing with embarrassment. 

 

Unnie line couldn’t resist seeing Shuhua pour out her feelings like that and collectively swooned over their maknae’s words with Miyeon rushing over to the younger’s side, giving her a huge hug.

 

“Aww…! Don’t mention it Shushu! We’re a team, of course we would support you, my baby!”

 

The oldest Alpha tackled and snuggled the youngest Alpha, much to the disdain of the latter. Shuhua groaned out in annoyance, and started pushing the elder member away from her personal space but with not much force in her arms.

 

“Unnieeee…! Get off me!! Now Yuqi, your turn!”

 

“What what what is this about?”

 

All eyes went away from the Taiwanese maknae to the frozen Chinese girl like a deer caught in headlights. A brief flash of various emotions go by Yuqi’s eyes as the room’s atmosphere shushed to a curious silence, albeit for a very brief moment when Shuhua decided to say “Hurry!!! You promised!” and playfully jabbed at Yuqi’s shoulder.

 

“Okay okay, I’ll say it, just stop doing that!”

 

Yuqi huffed, pouting angrily but also cutely to Shuhua as she faced the rest of the members. She clenched her fists against her skirt, the blood and emotions were welling up again but Yuqi knows that if she lets a moment like this pass by her, she’ll never get a chance like it ever again.

 

She takes in a deep breath.

 

“I have a confession to make… About my rank.”

 

She pauses, briefly looking up at Soojin who was sitting across her with a concerned gaze but also sent her a nod that encouraged the Chinese girl to go on.

 

“I’m not actually a Beta. I’ve been hiding my rank from everyone because of a promise I made with my family back in China. The only ones who could know about my rank are the admins and people I know I could trust, and…”

 

Yuqi trails off, before breathing in briefly and finishes her mini impromptu speech.

 

“You guys are my friends, my second family even. You’ve helped me since trainee days until now and I hope… you would accept me still… even if I lied to you all, even if I said I was Beta even though I’m an Omega.”

 

The room fell silent, as the group digested Yuqi’s confession. Soojin felt uneasy, she knew how much of a sensitive of a topic it was to the girl while Soyeon quietly sipped her soda, keeping a watchful eye on the other members reaction.

 

And much to the other’s surprise, it was Miyeon’s high pitched voice who first broke the silence.

 

“Oh. That was a secret? I thought everyone knew about it since we never talk about it.”

 

If it was possible for anyone’s eyes to go even wider at this point, Soyeon and Soojin knew their eyeballs would be falling off their eye sockets by now.

 

“Wait, Miyeon-unnie you knew Yuqi was an Omega?”

 

“Hm? Well, yeah? Minnie also knows it.”

 

Soojin turns her head to Soyeon faster than what the rapper could spit lyrics on stage. Soyeon could swear the Omega briefly turned into a rage rutting Alpha at that point.

 

“What?! Don’t look at me like that Soojin! I didn’t say anything!”

 

The rapper throws her hands in the air, somehow thinking that she should defend herself from the Omega who was at least two chairs away from her. Miyeon only gave confused looks at her fellow bandmates at their reaction, before speaking up, thinking she might have caused a misunderstanding between the two.

 

“I already knew that she was an Omega because she puts on way too much scent concealer that I could easily smell it. It’s pretty weird for a Beta to use a scent concealer in the first place since they don’t have any scent, and we’ve been with Yuqi in the dressing room a few times now, she definitely doesn’t have anything that makes her an Alpha.”

 

“...??? I didn’t smell anything though?”

 

Shuhua chimed in, and immediately regretted her decision when the older Alpha snuggled with her even further. 

 

“Well Shushu…! I’m a bit different, my nose is almost as sensitive as a Beta, not just with scents but with any smell in general! That’s why I always order iced coffee since the ice reduces the bitter smell.”

 

Miyeon tightens her embrace with the youngest Alpha of the group, much to the latter’s disdain. Though, it didn’t stop the Taiwanese maknae’s curiosity from getting closer to Yuqi’s body and sniffing the air around her.

 

“Ah you’re right. So that’s why your perfume stays even after dance practice, it isn’t perfume!”

 

“I did use a scent concealer that has a smell so I won’t use any perfume.”

 

Yuqi revealed, slightly moving away from Shuhua’s intense sniffing of her body. Not that it made her uncomfortable, but Yuqi felt ticklish with the air from the Taiwanese’s nostrils and didn’t want to laugh in a serious situation.

 

“Then, Minnie, how did you know?”

 

Minnie took the time to down her chicken and flashed the girl with a knowing smile at her lips.

 

“I’m your roommate! You think I wouldn’t notice anything?”

 

“But I always put some when you’re asleep--”

 

“Yeah and as Miyeon said, you put on  _ WAY _ too much scent concealer. You have no idea how much it hurts my nose every morning with you almost showering in the chemical right in front of our beds.”

 

Minnie ended with a smile. Yuqi immediately bared submission in guilt.

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“Oh no no no! It’s fine! I did want to talk to you about it but seeing how you always keep quiet about it, even going as far as hiding your medicine off somewhere I couldn’t see, I just kind of thought maybe you’re not comfortable with it so I waited for you to open up to me or to us about it.”

 

The Beta puts down her plastic cup at the side and reached forward to give the poodle-haired girl a gentle pat, making Yuqi raise her head slowly at the calming sensation. 

 

“Now that you have told us...Thank you for trusting us, Yuqi. We appreciate and love it that you have grown to trust us enough with this.”

 

Yuqi opened her mouth to say something, but the words get stuck at her throat, not with the discomforting anxiety like before but with something else. The corner of her eyes stung, her chest squeezed with an ache that strangely comforted the young Omega’s heart and washed away all the sorrows that she was holding in.

 

Yuqi couldn’t believe it. She asked herself if the situation was true over and over in her mind. Most of the people back in her home country did not take well to her revealing her rank and yet for these girls it was okay.

 

Her rank was alright. Being an Omega is alright.

 

Being Song Yuqi is fine.

 

“Is it… Is it really okay? Me being an Omega? Even though I lied to all of you?”

 

Yuqi looks straight to Minnie who only laughed in response with her dreamy voice. The Thai girl’s eyes lit up with energy before getting up, giving the Chinese girl a big hug that seemed like it almost crushed her with the way Yuqi bent to save her bones.

 

Soojin, who was watching from the background, curled her lips up and gave into a sweet, light laughter. Soon, she followed the older Beta and stood up to give another hug to the pile. This was then followed by the snow white Shuhua at Yuqi’s side and then Miyeon trying her best to hug both the maknae and the other maknae with her arm’s not-so great length.

 

The girls all shared a laugh in comfort, even though Yuqi was groaning out with the way all their weight was pushed down to her, she loved how warm the hug pile felt against her body. Alpha, Beta, Omega, they didn’t care for those, all they cared about was that they were there for each other, as (G)I-DLE, as a team, a group of friends.

 

A true family.

 

Amid the various scents of cherry, vanilla and cacao, Yuqi noticed one scent missing from the group. It wasn’t until the waft of a familiar mint scent came to her nostrils when she looked up and locked eyes straight with (G)I-DLE’s leader, sporting a relieved grin on her lips and dark orbs searing its gaze onto her intently.

 

Yuqi squirms under her stare but was thankful she’s on scent suppressants and concealer because for some reason, she found Soyeon’s entire being at that moment, very attractive.

 

“Soyeon-unnie?”

 

“Hm?”

 

The Chinese girl’s cheeks heated up.

 

“W-What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh. Nothing. It’s just you’ve been so anxious before but now you look relieved and happy. I’m glad.”

 

Soyeon ended with a much larger smile to the point where her eyes crinkled into half moons and the pink gums of her teeth showed off proudly to the group. If Yuqi was flushed from the grin before, the Omega was sure she was red from head to neck at this point for a reason still unknown to her.

 

The Alpha rapper stood up from her chair and walked towards the group, to Yuqi specifically, and the latter watched her take non-rushed steps towards their side. She noted how the previously faint mint scent grew stronger with each step. Cool, fresh, with a hint of spiciness like how her rap verses felt during performances on those tv shows.

 

Yuqi relished the feeling when Soyeon placed her hand on top of the Chinese girl’s head, and started messing up her thick, black hair in a weird mix of patting and ruffling.

 

“For us, it doesn’t matter what your rank is. We love you for who you are. We love Song Yuqi for being Song Yuqi.”

 

It was a trickle at first, and soon a downpour as Yuqi sobbed into the combined embrace of the members. Warmth blossomed from deep within, and the relief of it all broke open the dam the Chinese girl was holding back all this time.

 

Finally they knew, she didn’t have to lie to them anymore.

 

The members were all collectively half-panicked and half-glad that Yuqi could show her true feelings to them as they pushed even closer to comfort the girl who couldn’t even speak with tears running down her face. Soyeon pulled Yuqi closer to her chest, close to her neck because of her short stature (one of the rare times Soyeon is glad she’s short) and released her scent of mint in an effort to calm the girl down.

 

Soojin, Miyeon and Shuhua noticed what their leader was doing and did the same with their own scents. Cherry, cacao and vanilla all mixed in the air, sending a message to the young Omega that they were there for her and she was fine being herself within the group. Minnie, being the only actual Beta of the group, just tried her best not to choke with all the musk in the air and buried her nose at Yuqi’s hair while rubbing the Omega’s back in a circular motion.

 

The night was spent with them waiting for Yuqi to finish crying and discussing about some things about her presentation. (G)I-DLE collectively agreed that while they and the admins were fine knowing about Yuqi’s true rank, anybody else might have a different reaction and they decided to keep an oath of silence regarding the matter. 

 

They would still introduce Yuqi as a Beta to the general public and the fans, and even though lying to their fans did leave a bad taste in their mouths, they all knew deep within that it’s for their own group’s sake too since it is a condition set by Yuqi’s family for her to continue working in Korea.

 

Yuqi would still room with Minnie, largely because Minnie whined that she didn’t want to be alone, and the Omega had no choice but to promise that she will tone down the concealer or do it in the bathroom where she couldn’t smell her. Everyone would bring back up scent concealers and suppressants just in case and the Alphas would continue to protect their group as a 2nd line of bodyguards in some unlikely event that they hope wouldn’t happen.

 

As soon as they finished agreements and decisions on the topic, Shuhua immediately shot up, standing up from the couch, which caused Soyeon’s face to turn into a grimace, and loudly suggested they should all sleep in the living room for once since tomorrow was still their holiday. 

 

At first, the group… or more like only Soojin was against it since she didn’t want to be sandwiched between Miyeon and Shuhua during a time where she’s supposed to be relaxing and taking some well-deserved beauty sleep.  After some minutes of convincing and a whole lot of promising that the two Alphas will sleep on the opposite ends with the Omegas at the middle, the cherry Omega finally relented and everyone cheered happily before rushing to their rooms and dragging their mattresses out of it.

 

Half an hour of cleaning the dishes, preparing the beds and night time facial care routines later, the 6 girls were finally tucked in their sheets with Soyeon surprisingly fast asleep at the couch already and Shuhua hugging Yuqi, trying to ask the vocal line to sing a lullaby for them.

 

Miyeon and Minnie agreed to it and the two took turns to sing soft lullabies in their home language until everyone including themselves fall asleep. Yuqi whispered a soft laugh and snuggled even deeper into Shuhua’s arms, soon moving on to dream land with her lips still curled up in a serene smile.

 

* * *

 

Then morning comes.

 

And Cho Miyeon groans at the pounding headache with a sandy desert scratching the very depths of her throat. 

 

It was nothing new to her, she was a frequent victim of these kinds of body pains in the early morning especially the parched throat when she sang all out the day before but that didn’t mean the Alpha hated it any less.

 

She pushed herself out of the blankets, hair tousled inelegantly and groggily rubbing the sleepiness off her eyes. Miyeon took a few minutes to wait for her internal engine to start up and looked around her surroundings, more specifically the other inhabitants of their mini sleepover in the living room.

 

Soyeon was gone from the couch and so was Minnie who was supposed to be sleeping right beside her. Soojin is still fast asleep with a beauty mask still securely plastered on top of her face and the two maknae were tangled together in a weird hug that almost looked like they were punching each other in their sleep.

 

Miyeon blinked, yawning for a bit to get some much needed oxygen into her system and stretched her arms upwards in an effort to get her brain working. Despite being known as an idiot within the group, Miyeon is actually one of the most attentive to her group members being the oldest and all of that.

 

She was really happy to have five younger sisters with her now as she’s never experienced having siblings, being an only child. Though, it would take more than just Shuhua’s adorable antics for her to admit that to them. 

 

The Alpha quietly stood up and went outside of the mattresses so as not to disturb the other sleeping members. While stretching her back muscles, she tries to note where the two missing members could be.

 

Soyeon probably woke up way earlier than Minnie and the workaholic leader is most likely at the studio right now composing new music or trying out something. While she is grateful their leader is being very efficient in her job, Miyeon makes a mental reminder to tell Soyeon not to overdo it and if she won’t listen… Well… She isn’t afraid to use her older age and Alpha rank on their leader if she has to. 

 

Her health has to come first than anything.

 

That leaves Minnie, Miyeon thought while moving her neck from side to side. She hears the soft clink of cups in the kitchen and smiled to herself, realizing who could be in there in this hour and made quiet steps towards it.

 

(G)I-DLE’s living room was just one wall away from the kitchen and dining area. Their dorm was cramped but it was good enough since they can quickly relax on the couch after dinner or watch the tv while they are eating.

 

Miyeon peeks out from the wall and grinned excitedly when she found Minnie has her back turned against where Miyeon was currently in, sipping a mug of warm water on the counter while viewing a video on her phone.

 

The Alpha takes a careful step with no sound forward, taking extra precaution to suppress her scent so that Minnie couldn’t smell her coming from behind. A step turned into two, and then another to a three. Excitement bubbled in her chest and continued until she was near the Beta who had no idea that anyone other than her already roused up from their sleep.

 

Without any warning, Miyeon hugs Minnie from behind with a wide grin on her face as the Beta releases a high pitched shriek in surprise and whips her body around with blurring speed.

 

“Hi, good morning!”

 

“Ah geez, Miyeonnie don’t do that!”

 

Minnie smacks the Alpha on her shoulder, which only elicited a laugh from the latter before Miyeon shushed them both to keep it down, still wearing a stupidly happy grin on her lips. Minnie knits her eyebrows together in annoyance and huffs a stray lock of her bangs before glancing at the doorway, making sure that the other three didn’t wake up from her main vocal shriek. 

 

Once she confirmed that there wasn’t anyone at the doorway, she rolled her eyes at Miyeon which only made the Alpha’s smile grow even wider than before.

 

“You woke up before all of them, I’m surprised.”

 

She whispered while fixing Miyeon’s bangs and resting her other arm on the Alpha’s shoulders, now slowly making herself comfortable within the Alpha’s arms despite the shock she gave seconds ago. Miyeon purred happily, as her eyes turned into cute half moons and snuggled her cheek at the Beta’s hand while letting out her suppressed scent once again.

 

“I wanted to be the first one to see you~”

 

“What’s with that? Flirting at this time of the day, really?”

 

“Only for the girl that I love!”

 

The Alpha chimes happily which made the Beta scoff at the increasing greaseball status of one Cho Miyeon. If there was one thing Minnie will never understand about her it’s that how the usual shy, easily panicked and overtly camera-shy Miyeon can say those words with such confidence to her when they’re in private.

 

And in five in the morning nonetheless.

 

Top ten mysteries of Cho Miyeon.

 

Miyeon softly plants a kiss on the Thai’s palm, enjoying the way her little calluses give a rough texture against her equally rough and dehydrated lips. Minnie’s heart flutters at the sweet little gesture and her heartbeat gradually grew erratic when the Alpha started peppering kisses up her wrist, to her cheeks and soon settles her lips near her own.

 

The air between them stilled for a bit, silence with only the ticking of the clock and the strong, acrid scent of cacao remained in it. Miyeon didn’t say anything but it was clear what she meant to say to the Beta, to Minnie, to her girlfriend.

 

 

“We can’t… The three might wake up and walk up on us.”

 

The Thai whispers in a voice laced with a sad reluctance. An emotion that didn’t go unnoticed in Miyeon’s ears as the Alpha purred in response, this time in heated desire and, carefully pushed the Beta further on the counter with her body while unconsciously releasing more of her, excited-smelling musk. 

 

“Just a little bit? Pretty please?”

 

Minnie’s heart skips a beat, she was never good at rejecting the Alpha in her advances and she didn’t want to reject her anyways. She was supposed to think about it, again still concerned about the ShuJin ft Yuqi trio, but the little innocent(?) whine that Miyeon gave broke all the control that Minnie had within her little self.

 

Whatever, we could just say we were talking or something.

 

The Thai girl sighed but soon replaced it with a gentle smile. She brought up both of her arms, entangling her fingers behind Miyeon’s neck and gently pulled her in.

 

Miyeon lets out a quiet moan as the adrenaline and euphoria jolted throughout her body with the contact between her and Minnie’s lips. The kiss felt like something they needed for a long time, a craving they’re finally satisfying, and a desire they definitely staved off for far too long.

 

The musk of cacao grows even stronger, darker, more bitter, that Minnie felt like her body was gradually melting in the delicious chocolate-like smell invading her nostrils. She tilted her head to the side opening her lips, wanting to deepen their connection, unconsciously bringing her body closer to the Alpha’s and Miyeon responded by holding her even tighter at her waist.

 

They spent a minute locked in that position, their ears enjoying the melody of their kisses, the occasional harmonic moans they let out every time they let their lips part open and that sweet, sweet tone that numbs their brain into a mush.

 

Maybe they thought that they shouldn’t do this in the kitchen, maybe Minnie thought that they should just move to their room for this, or maybe Miyeon thought that doing this when they’re trying to keep their relationship hidden was nothing short of counterproductive. 

 

All those thoughts were pushed back to two’s mind however, lost in the frenzied passions of their continued making out at the counter, while their hands explored more of each other; from Miyeon slipping hers inside Minnie’s shirt and Minnie’s grasping tightly at her girlfriend’s sweater as if she was holding onto dear life. .

 

The need for oxygen soon overpowered  the addicting sensations of their contact, their lungs burned painfully and the two reluctantly let their lips part, their breathing still heavy and their skin flushed red, warm to the touch.

 

The two shared a heated gaze with each other, Minnie a bit more flustered with the bold move they just had in the dorm’s kitchen and Miyeon trying to fight the inner Alpha desire to go on a rut and take the Beta right then and there. .

 

It wasn’t until Minnie let out a soft chuckle that Miyeon was able to snap out of her thoughts completely.

 

“God, that felt good. How long was it since the last time?”

 

Minnie whispered as she combs her now sweaty hair backward with her hand and buries her beet red face on the crook of Miyeon’s neck. The Alpha let out a little whine with how sexy that little action she did, not daring to say how it bothered her from the inside.

 

“Mmmm… Before the announcement that we will be part of (G)I-DLE? Oh man, that was a really long time.”

 

Miyeon groaned but soon laughed it away as she snuggled closer to Minnie. Maybe it was because their skin was heated from the mini make out session that they had just seconds ago or that she’s wearing a very soft oversized sweated that the hug they’re currently sharing felt much comfortable.

 

“I missed being with you like this.”

 

Minnie didn’t say anything in response but only let out a vague sound of agreement and continued to bury her face into Miyeon’s shoulder, relishing the newfound spicy bitter scent of the slightly(??) aroused Alpha.

 

She was a Beta, she isn’t attracted to the pheromones of Alphas and Omega but somehow when it came to Miyeon, she always ALWAYS craved that bitter, dark chocolate-like smell of hers. That special scent which makes her feel like her body was melting in a torrent of dopamine inducing candied treat, that scent which comforts her whenever she was alone and missing her home country Thailand, that scent which was able to make her smile even through the tough times of their trainee years.

 

The scent that told her that person was her beloved Cho Miyeon.

 

Minnie remembered how they started, they were friends at first, common for trainees who were paired together in their classes and practiced with each other. The Thai girl thought Miyeon was scary at first, being an Alpha, former YG trainee, wearing fierce-looking clothing and all of that but once she started performing and let out her “panicked Miyeon” self, she thought how funny the girl was, lowering her guard and started actually befriending the Alpha.

 

Lots of things happened, she introduced Miyeon to the other girls, got paired up in class, they did vocal exercises together, went out to get lunch together, talked with each other late into the night, got into trouble together, so on and so forth until their relationship naturally progressed into something deeper.

 

It was Miyeon who confessed first when they were alone at the dancing room one late night, which took Minnie by surprise considering how shy the girl was but welcomed it with a mutual feeling. What came after didn’t surprise both though and they’re just thankful they didn’t get caught making out when the manager suddenly barged into the room telling them that he was going to lock up.

 

“You still remember how that manager almost caught us?”

 

Minnie pulls back, staring at the Alpha with surprise in her eyes and lets out a laugh. Over time, Miyeon had a knack for guessing what her thoughts were -- to the point the two always won whenever they had that team building game of guessing the same thing together.

 

“Of course, how could I? You were especially feisty that night, I really thought you would back out in the middle of it considering you always do that during our evaluations.”

 

“Hey! It’s not that bad…!”

 

“Oh really? Shall we look at the recordings of our evaluations then?”

 

The Beta teased, raising her eyebrows with a grin while the Alpha growled in annoyance. 

 

“Hey don’t do that. You might wake Shuhua up.”

 

Minnie chides which Miyeon suddenly realizes and leads her to quickly dampening her scent and calming her vocal chords. Alphas always had an inner instinct in them that was responsive to other Alpha’s aggression, especially to Alphas from the same pack. It doesn’t help that Shuhua is the very definition of a female Alpha in comparison to (G)I-DLE’s 2yeon; loud, aggressive, extremely protective, and doesn’t back down from any kind of challenge.

 

“Sorry, forgot about her. Sometimes it’s troublesome that our maknae is the closest to the stereotypical Alpha out of all of us.”

 

“Well, that can’t be helped, it’s how she was raised. At least you and Soyeon can control her aggression when needed.”

 

Miyeon only whined pitifully and was now the one who’s burying her face on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Minnie may not have a fruity or flowery scent like an Omega or an herb-like or a spice-like musk like an Alpha, but that didn’t stop her sensitive nostrils from smelling something she can uniquely name as “Minnie.”

 

She never says a thing about it to Minnie, though.  The last time that she implied it, the Beta showered in cologne in the same vein as Yuqi with scent concealers and the Alpha almost cried while coughing at how abrasive it was to her olfactory organs.

 

A comfortable silence befalls on the conversation and the two let it be that way for a few seconds. Minnie glances up at the kitchen’s wall clock and realizes that the two have been talking (and doing other stuff) for almost an hour and pokes Miyeon’s cheeks.

 

“Miyeonnie, it’s almost six, we need to get ready for the day.”

 

“Mmm… A few more minutes.”

 

“Miyeonnie!”

 

The Alpha whined loudly when Minnie forcibly, but not strongly, pushed Miyeon away from her. For a while Miyeon actually looked like a dejected puppy separated from its mom and even though it made the sweet Thai girl’s heart ache, she knew she had to get their bearings for the morning.

 

“Not even a minute?”

 

“Nope. Now go take a shower before the other three wake up or before manager knocks on our door, okay?”

 

Minnie smiles and gives Miyeon a kiss on the cheek, before leaning closer to the Alpha.

 

“Also take care of your ‘friend’ down there, I don’t want you walking around with something only I should see~”

 

She wiggles her eyebrows teasingly, gave a sound pat near the Alpha’s crotch and left the kitchen with a laugh. Miyeon couldn’t even react properly as she hastily pulls down the hem of her sweater in a panic to cover her tight pajamas’ front. 

 

The Alpha huffs, watching as her girlfriend’s figure disappear beyond the walls of the kitchen. Minnie and her power over me… Miyeon silently thought as she eyes the mug Minnie was previously drinking in.

 

She forgot all about her thirst when she was with her.

 

With a sigh, Miyeon picked up the mug and started washing it in the nearby sink before filling it again with drinking water.

 

It looks like she’ll have to deal with more than one kind of thirst  first before her shower, it seems.

\---

 

_ Extra Stage ft. Shuhua _

 

_ Somewhere behind the wall connecting the kitchen and the living room… _

 

_ (Goddammit, I woke up because I felt that there was danger and unnie’s scent is so strong in the air. I didn’t want to see my two unnies melding their two faces together first thing in the morning!) _

 

_ … _

 

_ (But if Miyeon-unnie has Minnie-unnie, why does she keep on clinging Soojin?) _

 

_ … _

 

_ “Grrr… She’s dead to me one day.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for Yuqi! That conflict really solved quickly then again this is a worldbuilding centric fic, I won't be focusing on the chronological pacing itself ; w;)9 If people call me out though, I'll think about it.
> 
> The visuals doesn't really look like Latata era Miyeon and Minnie but ; w;)9 
> 
> I'm trying my best! Believe me!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! See you next chapter!
> 
> feel free to follow me at @rainedrawsbadly though I'm a multi-stan (as obvious by the tags) so beware u wu)

**Author's Note:**

> So. YuYeon is going off pretty well.
> 
> I'm sorry for not drawing Soojin well.
> 
> I am NOT making a colored version of that. Blondes are my bane since I'm colorblind and I am not going to pull my hair off just because Soyeon is blonde pre debut - Latata era
> 
> If you have any parts of the world building that you are curious about, please leave it in the comments, I'll try my best to write something based on that. ; w;)9
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
